The Lost Land of Toontown
The following fanfiction was written by FlappyWildbumper. Prologue - The Warning In a small village somewhere deep in the forest... "I have grown old, and I cannot lead our small squad anymore. Therefore, I hereby proudly hand over the position of ﻿squad leader to our most trustworthy member. From this day, your new squad leader will be the honorable bear, Fishy Green!" exclaimed Captain Ergo. The crowd tried to cheer but was interrupted by Green. "Thank you for this great offer," said Green, "but I cannot accept it." "Why not?" asked Captain Ergo. "Our people will soon die out," said Green, "I don't want to be the one who is responsible for causing that." "Then DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" exclaimed Captain Ergo. The crowd was furious. They were yelling at Green and calling him names. A fortuneteller stood up. Her name was Myst. She was a young dog, and she studied the art of fortunetelling after her old mother, the old fortuneteller, passed away from natural causes. "I fear that it is true," said Myst, "I can see that in the future, robots will conquer this land." "What can we do about it?" asked Captain Ergo. "The only way to save our squad is to travel to the ancient land of Toontown," said Myst. "Toontown? I thought that that was only a legend," said Captain Ergo, "There is no way that we can fi...." Captain Ergo was interrupted by Green. "I'll take the position," said Green. The crowd gasped. Captain Ergo stared at Green. "I'm.... glad... that you had a change of mind," said Captain Ergo. "I believe that I can save our small squad," said Green. Green looked out into the vast jungle with a determined look in his eyes. Part 1 - Lily's Squad Chapter 1: Save the Villagers! Inside a building in a large kingdom, the Toon King and his prince sat at the thrones. The two green ducks sat proudly and erect. "Once again, today is a happy day!" exclaimed King Wildbumper, "Isn't it Flappy?" Flappy Wildbumper looked up. "Yeah..." said Prince Wildbumper, "Life becomes boring sometimes, father." A guard ran inside the palace. "Sir! One of our smaller villages have been attacked by flying robots with gadgets that make us Toons sad!" exclaimed the guard. "What!?!?" yelled King Wildbumper, "I will be there immediately." "No father," said Flappy, "I will go. I am sick of this boring old palace. I need some adventure." "Alright Flappy," said the King, "I will allow you to go. You will need some assistance so General Tuber can help you." "Thank you father," said Flappy. The young prince grabbed his squirt gun and a fruit pie slice for lunch and began to head out towards the attacked village. Along the way, he met up with General Tuber and his Toon soldiers. They were well equiped with fire hoses and cream pie cannons. "Well look who we have here!" exclaimed General Tuber, "We could certainly use your help your highness." "Don't call me that," said Flappy, "I'm not the king. I'm his son. Call me Flappy." "Certainly Flappy," said General Tuber, "You won't defeat those robots with your lousy squirt gun. Take this other fire hose." Flappy picked up the fire hose. "This will do nicely," said Flappy. They walked nearby the village. "Here is where we split off," said General Tuber, "I would come help you, but this doesn't look like the last attack of the robots. I'll set up camp near the village. Bring along these two soldiers with you." Two Toons walked out wearing some leather armor. One of them was a blue pig and the other was a rabbit. "Hello!" exclaimed the pig, "My name is Ham Mercrusher. It is an honor to meet you." "Same here," said the rabbit, "My name is Hop Eless. We are in your service." "Right," said Flappy, "Let's go." Flappy, Ham, and Hop ran over to the village. General Tuber and the rest of his squad went into the forest. Flappy, Ham, and Hop hid near the entrance. "We need a plan," said Flappy. "There's no time!" yelled Hop. A helpless mouse ran outside screaming. A robot flew after her. Ham jumped up and shot the robot down. "Our gags seem to be effective," said Hop. Flappy, Ham, and Hop jumped into the village and sprayed at all the robots and fires. After everything was calm, they decided to search the village for survivors.﻿ Everybody was dead or too sad to move except for one Toon. He was a tall blue duck and was holding off against a robot with a squirt gun. "We should help him," said Flappy. They took out their fire hoses and shot down the cog. The duck looked at Flappy. "Thanks!" exclaimed the duck, "My name is Squirkel. I don't know why these robots are fighting us." "Me neither," said Flappy, "You should come with us." The four of them set out to search for more survivors. They walked around a corner and found several robots. The leader was the tallest and appeared like a giant piece of cheese. The smaller robots took the remaining survivors away as prisoners. Ham gasped. "This is terrible!" exclaimed Ham. Flappy jumped out and confronted the leader. "No Flappy!" yelled Hop. "Another survivor?" asked the leader robot, "I'm surprised that I missed one. Time to destroy you." "Now you've done it," said Hop. Hop, Ham, and Squirkel jumped out along with Flappy. "Four survivors?" asked the leader robot, "I may be outnumbered, but that just makes it more fun." "Who are you, and why are you invading us?" asked Flappy. "We are the cogs," said the leader, "I am one of the Big Cheeses. Although I am the leader here, I'm not that powerful in the Corporate Ladder. We are invading you because we like this land and hate you animals." "THAT'S IT!" yelled Flappy, "I'm going to destroy you!" Flappy, Ham, and Hop shot their fire hoses while Squirkel threw rocks. The Big Cheese flew up and dodged everything. Eventually, the hoses ran empty. "Uh oh," said Hop. "HAHA!" exclaimed the Big Cheese, "I will destroy you Toons now." Squirkel landed a hit with a rock. He broke his flight control panel. "Grrr," yelled the Big Cheese, "I can't fly anymore! I'll destroy you!" "He can't dodge anymore," yelled Hop, "Use your squirt guns." Hop and Ham didn't have any squirt guns. Squirkel pulled out his squirt gun. The Big Cheese looked over and hit a golf boll into Squirkel's face, killing him. "HEADSHOT!" exclaimed the Big Cheese. Squirkel fell over. The rest of them flinched. Flappy slowly pulled out his squirt gun. The Big Cheese tried to do the same thing, but Flappy had a better reaction time and dodged the golf ball. Unfortunately, the ball hit Flappy's squirt gun instead, causing it to fall apart. "Uh oh..." said Flappy, "We're defenseless." The Big Cheese was about to hit another golf ball until Flappy discovered an idea. Flappy jumped over and grabbed Squirkel's squirt gun and shot the Big Cheese in the head. The Big Cheese agonized over some pain as he grabbed his face. The large robot exploded into several pieces. "Now look who got the headshot," said Flappy. At the same time, General Tuber's squad found Flappy, Ham, and Hop. "Good job Flappy," said General Tuber, "Why don't you and your small squad come rest with us. You can join our other soldiers in the new camp." "Sure!" exclaimed Flappy. They set off to General Tuber's camp. Chapter 2: Messenger of the Cogs "Listen Flappy," said General Tuber, "I heard that there was a nearby hideout for the robots. We've been having attacks recently on our camp. My soldiers and I will guard the camp while you, Ham, and Hop go and defeat the robots in their hideout." "We can do that," said Flappy, "but we need more water in our fire hose tanks. Also, the robots are called cogs." "Right... cogs," said General Tuber. Flappy, Hop, and Ham set off towards the cog hideout. They walked for a few minutes until they saw a small shack. "Could this be the hideout?" asked Ham. "Impossible," said Hop, "A hideout is called a hideout for a reason... you don't place a hideout out in the open." An old duck walked out of the shack. "Psst... I heard that you're going to fight some terrible robots," whispered the old duck, "There is a weapon found deep in the forest that you might want. "What is this weapon, and in which direction is it?" asked Flappy. "I'll tell you about the weapon later," whispered the old duck, "Keep your voices down. You don't want them to know. Go north for about one mile." The old duck walked slowly back to the shed. "Alright," said Flappy, "We'll do this. Ham, you search for the cog hideout. Don't get into any trouble. Hop, you and I will go find this weapon." "Right," said Ham as he walked away stealthfully. Flappy and Hop ran towards the north. After walking about one mile, they overheard a conversation. "The master will be glad that we discovered this powerful weapon before the Toons," said one of the voices. "Yes," said the other voice. "Oh no!" whispered Hop, "They've found it first!" Flappy looked up. There was a Spin Doctor and a Backstabber. "Wait!" exclaimed the Backstabber, "I see a Toon up there spying on us!" Flappy gasped. Flappy and Hop jumped down. "Hehe," said the Spin Doctor, "This should be easy." Flappy tried to blast down the Spin Doctor with his fire hose. The Spin Doctor spun around and disappeared. Before Hop could shoot the Backstabber, the Backstabber knocked Hop down. The Spin Doctor appeared behind Flappy and kicked him to the ground. "Wow..." said Flappy, "These cogs appear to be high rank." "How do we beat them?" asked Hop. "We need to use the secret weapon," said Flappy. Flappy looked over to the secret weapon and saw a button. "A button?" asked Flappy, "That's it?" The two cogs began to charge at Flappy and Hop. Hop jumped in to divert their attention. Flappy ran over to the button. The Spin Doctor spun Hop around, and Hop became dizzy and could not move. The Backstabber finished the job by stabbing Hop through the chest with his head. "NOOOO!!!" yelled Flappy. "What are you going to do about it?" asked the Backstabber as he smirked. "Wait! He's got the secret weapon!" yelled the Spin Doctor. Flappy frowned and pressed the button. A ship fell down and crushed both cogs. Meanwhile... "There it is!" exclaimed Ham. "Look! A toon!" exclaimed one of the cogs. "Uh oh," said Ham, "There are over ten of them... I can't do this alone." The cogs charged at Ham. "Hmm," said Ham, "Maybe I can save our kingdom. I must sacrifice myself for the good of the people." Ham took out his cream pie lunch. He expanded it with some Super-Grow spray and it became several times larger. With one bite, he gulped the entire pie down. After burping, Ham exploded and a whole bunch of cream splattered out and destroyed all of the cogs. At the same time, Flappy arrived. "NO! Not Ham too!" yelled Flappy. Flappy began to cry. He walked back to the camp with a tear in his eye. Suddenly, he grew angry. "Ah Flappy!" exclaimed General Tuber, "You're back! Why are you so mad? Where are Ham and Hop?" "Grrr...." said Flappy, "I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE COGS!!!!" "Flappy!" yelled General Tuber, "You have to calm down. Some sacrifices are required for victory. If you keep your anger, you will become like the cogs." "Alright," said Flappy, "but the cogs haven't heard from the last of me." Chapter 3: A New Danger "You're scheduled to meet up with a cat named Lily. She is a captain of her own squad. Her squad won't be coming, so I'm sending one of my captains with you along with his squad," said General Tuber. "I guess I'll go now," said Flappy. "Sure," said Tuber, "The captain will be waiting for you at the entrance to the camp. His name is Captain Blade." Flappy walked towards a horse with some other Toons next to him waiting at the entrance. "Hi!" exclaimed the horse, "It's an honor to fight with you, Prince Wildbumper." "Just call me Flappy," said Flappy, "You're Captain Blade right?" "Yup. My squad and I are in your service," said Captain Blade. "Alright," said Flappy, "Let's go. We need to destroy the cogs." The small group of Toons walked near a river. There was a young, female cat sitting on a rock, waiting. "You must be Lily!" exclaimed Flappy. "And you're Prince Wildbumper?" asked Lily. "Yeah," said Flappy, "Call me Flappy though." "Whatever you say, Flappy," said Lily, "Let's go. I heard that there are a group of Toons up ahead that were ambushed by cogs." They followed the river and found no signs of life. "That's strange," said Lily, "Where did they all go?" "Up ahead!" exclaimed one of the Toons in Captain Blade's squad. There were several Toon-Cog hybrids flying in the air. "What have they done with the Toons?" exclaimed Lily. "We have to take them down," said Flappy. Everybody pulled out their fire hoses and shot at the cyborgs. They seemed to have no effect. "Gags won't work!" yelled Blade. Flappy picked up a rock and hit one of the cyborgs. It bore a hole through the robot/Toon hybrid and cause the cyborg to explode. "I guess... we're throwing rocks then?" asked Lily. They all started taking down the cyborgs with rocks. After eliminating all of them, they found some survivors. "Th..th...ther....there was a cog... with magical powers!" exclaimed one of the survivors, "He was turning Toons into cyborgs!" "Oh no..." said Flappy, "Where did he go?" "He's in that building right there!" exclaimed the survivor as he pointed to a church. They ran into the church. The cog immediately found out that he was discovered and teleported away. "He vanished!" exclaimed Blade. "We have to follow him," exclaimed Flappy. "That's dangerous," said Lily, "and we don't even know where he went." "Then we have to set up camp somewhere nearby," said Flappy. "Okay," said Lily, "Let's go." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions in progress